Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluidics technology, and more particularly to a microfluidic multilayer peristaltic pump for control of fluid flow through microchannels.
Background Information
Microfluidics systems are of significant value for acquiring and analyzing chemical and biological information using very small volumes of liquid. Use of microfluidic systems can increase the response time of reactions, minimize sample volume, and lower reagent and consumables consumption. When volatile or hazardous materials are used or generated, performing reactions in microfluidic volumes also enhances safety and reduces disposal quantities.
Microfluidic devices have become increasingly important in a wide variety of fields from medical diagnostics and analytical chemistry to genomic and proteomic analysis. They may also be useful in therapeutic contexts, such as low flow rate drug delivery.
The microcomponents required for these devices are often complex and costly to produce. For example, a micropump may be used to mix reagents and transport fluids between a disposable analysis platform component of the system and an analysis instrument (e.g., an analyte reader with display functions). Yet controlling the direction and rate of fluid flow within the confines of a microfluidic device, or achieving complex fluid flow patterns inside microfluidic channels is difficult.